IOU a punch
by akiddep
Summary: Spencer owes Sterling a punch in the face but there is some sexual tension they need to work out first. One-Shot. First person perspective.


Title: I.O.U. a Punch

Pairing: Sterling and Eliot Spencer

Category Romance, Anger, and Angst

Rating M for violent sex

Disclaimer: I don't own Leverage or the characters portrayed. I watched one episode and wanted to write this. Sterling (Mark A. Sheppard) is Crowley from Supernatural and I just love him!

Summary: Spencer owes Sterling a punch in the face but there is some sexual tension they need to work out first. One-Shot. First person perspective.

[- .. +]

Spencer

I hated the man. I wanted to punch him in the face every time I saw him. I wanted to punch him even harder after he spiked my coffee and knocked me out at that chest competition.

I should have punched him in the face the moment he stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. The moment his lips touched the back of my neck I was like jelly in his arms. I still got to hit him though, but it was hitting of a different kind began.

Sterling

The man's skin was soft underneath my lips. The big tough Eliot Spencer was like a child in a candy shop the minute I held him in my arms. I enjoyed a big strong man every once in a while, which was why my marriage failed. I had set my sights on him early in our companionship but the loaf was slow to take the hint.

Now he was starting to get it. He started to squirm underneath my touch and I wrapped my arms around his chest and began to kiss him right behind the ear.

"It's okay," I whispered. "Just relax."

"Two minutes ago I was about to punch you in the face."

"That's just the way I like my men. The feistier the man the better the sex." I reached down and grabbed his dick so he would know that I was serious about this. I was going to bend him over the table and fuck him until he came calling my name.

"You know, Sterling, that's some pretty good logic."

"My logic isn't the only thing pretty," I turned his face and kissed him on the mouth. I wasn't expecting him to go easily, so we tangled for a while but he finally opened his mouth. I explored his mouth with my tongue in every way I knew how and I felt his cock harden even more. I stroked him through his jeans.

He moaned into my mouth and I quickly snapped his paints open slipping my hand inside. I skipped the usual foreplay and went right for my goal. I held on to his dick skin to skin and Eliot Spencer collapsed under it.

"I'm going to bend you over and fuck you right here on this table," I grunted in his ear as I pumped his dick with my hand. "I'm going to make you scream like you were my little bitch." As soon as I knew he was about to come I removed my hand.

He was so mad that he hit the table smack down with both of his hands. I knew then that he wasn't going anywhere; we were going to finish what we had started. I didn't waste the small amount of time I had. I pulled his clothes down, wet my fingers with my spit, and put two in him. I saw him smack his hand down on the table again – bang.

He curled his back and pushed himself against my two fingers. He was so desperate to come after I denied him the first time.

"Fuck, Sterling put it in already," he grunted at me.

I love it when he uses that sexy voice. I unzipped my pants and stuck my cock into him with no more lube than the spit on my fingers. I didn't really care if he was stretched enough, he wanted my cock and I was going to give it to him.

I held his hips in place while thrusting my dick into him. The Eliot Spencer I knew was nothing like this man underneath me. I wanted to make him go even wilder. I wanted to push him to the point of no return. I took a chunk of his hair in my hand and pulled him back towards me.

"Is this how you like it, Spencer?" He didn't protest no, but he didn't say yes either. In fact, he wasn't that much of a screamer to began with. I was lucky to get a grunt or two.

While I had one hand in his hair, I took the other and spanked his ass every time I pulled my hips back. Pretty soon his ass was nice and pink for me just the way I like it. He was finally grunting like a dog in heat and I just loved it. I started to take my time, making sure to hit the spot that would make him moan. He tried to grab hold of his dick and I smacked his hand away.

"I'll touch your dick when you start screaming my name, Eliot." Spencer grunted in the back of his mouth like a way to deny me that pleasure but with the heat rising between us, he gave into me.

"Sterling. Sterling. Sterling."

I couldn't deny him anymore. I violently grabbed hold of his dick and pumped it, scratching my nails down for a nice burn.

"Come for me, Eliot," I whispered into his ear. "Come for me baby."

He came all over my hand, painting the table white. His whole tightened even more around my cock and after that little show I couldn't deny myself to release inside of him. We both stood still for a while just breathing and coming down for our highs.

Spencer

When he pulled out of me, I quickly pulled up my pants back up. I still owed him that punch. I turned around and hit him right in the jaw. He fell over flat onto his back.

I didn't give him much time to say anything or to think. I throw myself down on him and kissed him right in the mouth. That's the way I like my men, on their backs underneath me. I rubbed my hips into him and he gladly opened his legs up for me. Neither one of us was ready for another round.

"Did you really need to call me Baby?" I asked him.

"Did you really need to punch me right in the jaw?" He asked back in his British accent.

"Yeah, I owed you a punch."

He smiled up at me before he kissed me again. Some how we had created a silent agreement that this I.O.U thing wasn't over between us.


End file.
